


Wicked

by totallyfries



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Ghosts, M/M, Magic, Pixie AU, Sushi, Witches, magical au, mermaid au, taehyung is a dumb ass witch, taehyung witch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyfries/pseuds/totallyfries
Summary: Taehyung the young witch falls in love with a sexy fish at summer camp as he simultaneously tries to not get killed by an evil ghost.A story in which autocorrect continuously tried to make me type fish-stick instead of fish-dick, but no, we're definitely talking about some gay ass shit.





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay, okay  
> Okay, okay, oh  
>  -Tyler, the creator

Kim Taehyung was only 18 years old when his life took a turn for the worse. 

To be more precise, it was right after his very first saxophone recital when his instructor came up to him with a defeated look on her face and told him,

"Your skills are severely lacking, Taehyung. Why don't you try _something else_?" 

 

This was the moment Kim Taehyung decided he was going to become the _greatest witch_  that had ever existed on planet earth. 

 

Maybe that sounds weird. You can't just become a witch -  _duh_. Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. Witch powers are inherited (bloodlines and all that good stuff), and Kim Taehyung happens to be the firstborn son of a female witch. Witches usually out themselves around the age of 8 but - as in many aspects, Kim Taehyung was simply a late bloomer. Once he turned 11 years old, Taehyung's family had already given up on the dream of the first son becoming a brilliant wizard prodigy and raised him like an ordinary boy. 

He had normal friends, well -  as normal as they could get anyways. Taehyung tended to hang out with the kids that ate the rocks in the sandpit. What could he say? They do taste rather interesting and there is something super satisfying about that crunchy texture as the sand grinds all up in your teeth. 

Growing up, Taehyung's favorite movie was none other than Jurassic Park, for  _obvious_  reasons. (read:  _dinosaurs_.)

Ordinary Taehyung had an unhealthy obsession with jawbreakers (especially the green ones, Taehyung could  _swear_  they tasted sweeter than the others) and blew all of his weekly allowance (a bulging fist full of brown pennies) at the candy shop on the corner of the street. 

Taehyung also loved sour gummies. But only the ones shaped like bears, and for some reason that even Taehyung himself could not explain, the whole  _green tastes better_ theory didn't apply to the sour candies. He used to sneak a whole bag of them up to his room and stash them under his pillow so his mom wouldn't be able to find them - (or so he thought). And whenever his friend Sungjae came over for Friday night pajama parties they would challenge who could put the most candies in their mouths and the winner was allowed to smack the others butt. (Taehyung holds the remarkable record of 18 gummy bears.) 

Taehyung had had five cavities. And at the age of 15, Taehyung realized that while his teeth were perfectly straight- he sure as hell was  _not_. 

Then the unexpected happened, and exactly one week before his 16th birthday, Kim Taehyung set fire to his guinea pig,  _Darwin_. 

Yes, it was  _definitely_  by accident and Taehyung  _definitely_  still cries when he thinks about Darwin's tragic death, but that event proudly marks the first time Taehyung used his very own witch powers. His family couldn't be more ecstatic. Though admittedly, they did each have their own doubts on exactly how great of a witch Taehyung would become.

Long story short, Taehyung was definitely a witch. He just never planned to become good at it. He didn't even plan to use a single spell in his entire life because, to be honest, there were  _way_  too many rules and the chances of him ending up in jail were pretty freakishly high. Plus, he was still kind of traumatized by the whole Darwin incident. 

Oh, right. Perhaps you're probably still kind of confused.

Let's break it down for you like this.

No, Kim Taehyung was  _not_  Sabrina the fucking teenage witch. There's no talking black cats or pointy hats involved in this story. Nobody is even sure as to where that came from. Perhaps back in the good ol' days a witch got caught during a birthday party wearing one of those cardboard hats with a string on it, and the whole village decided that that's what witches look like. Pointy birthday hats. But of course, they had to make it scary looking. So they made it into  _black_   _scary_  pointy hats. That plausibly simultaneously caused the whole _all witches wear black_  shitstorm. Sorry to disappoint you, but witches all make their own tragic fashion choices. 

Speaking of stereotypes, where did the whole big crooked nose thing come from? It's pretty weird to assume that there was ever a doctor that helped giving birth to a child with a freakishly huge nose and their first thought would be; " _Congratulations! Your child is a wizard!_ " That's obviously not how it works. Sure, Taehyung's cousin used to have a big nose, but that had nothing to do with witchcraft. The nose job she got last spring break though, that's something you could call magical. 

Also, no Harry Potter hocus pocus. Witches don't fly on broomsticks. Nor can they ride any alternative cleaning supplies. That's just ridiculous. Have you ever seen someone blast off on a vacuum? Exactly.

Last but not least, Kim Taehyung thoroughly enjoyed Wicked the musical when his family visited New York last Christmas Holiday, but in  _no way_  on earth (or any alternative universe really) are witches green. That's some motherfucking Shrek bullshit. 

Being a witch came with a lot of perks. Neat spells, potions, sick tricks at family parties and  _hilarious_  pranks... Plus, witches had an easy life overall. It's not hard to fend for yourself when you can solve problems with just a flick of your wand. (Yes, wands are a real thing. J.K. Rowling was not too far off with that one.) 

Sadly, being a witch conjointly came with a lot of downsides as well. 

One of them being  _Summer camp_. 

We're not talking Summer camp for non-magics. Regular kids get sloppy joes and go rafting, and to be honest, that sounds like a damn good time to Taehyung. 

Summer camp for magic beings sucks  _major monkey ass_. It meant hours of classes, chores, and always ended up with someone either drowning or breaking both of their arms (or fins...  _whatever_ ).  

It might be called summer camp, but it was essentially just a strategy made up by the government to keep young magical beings under control until they learn how to fully master their powers. And even though you weren't technically obligated to attend camp each year, unless you wanted to ignore your powers and live like a normal human being for the rest of your life, it was frowned upon to not show up.

And that was exactly who Kim Taehyung wanted to be. A normal human being. After the whole Darwin accident, Taehyung wanted nothing to do with magic. He traded spellbooks and his mom's advice for a brand new saxophone and a part-time job at the local toy store. Young Taehyung spent his teenage years playing the sax and slaving away at the toy store, counting an innumerable amount of marbles in the sweltering heat of summer vacation.  That kind of sounds like a downgrade from being a full-fledged witch, but hey, Taehyung was more than satisfied with his below average pay and the free scratched marbles he got to take home after work. 

Especially the ones that had glitters in it, those were a real treat. Taehyung might have pilfered a couple of those sneakily when no one was paying attention to him. 

Then the store unfortunately went out of business when Taehyung turned 18 and to his own surprise, he wasn't even that sad about it. Looking back at it, the most exciting thing that had happened in the past years was that one time when Taehyung accidentally swallowed a star-shaped marble ( _you gotta admit, they do look rather tasty_ ) and they had to drive him to the hospital to get the damn thing out. The X-rays were sick as hell. Taehyung even won that year's high school photography contest with the pictures, the trophy he won still proudly standing on the shelf above his bunk bed.

Taehyung still desperately clung to his dream to become a famous saxophonist, but as you could probably read a couple of paragraphs back, Taehyung wasn't the most...  _gifted_  saxophonist out there.

When his teacher told him to try something else, Taehyung decided it was up to him to become the greatest witch there ever was. 

So here he is. Fresh out of high-school and spending his summer vacation at the dreaded summer camp for the very first time. Trying to duck away from a half-eaten baloney sandwich that is currently flying through the air. As magical as that sounds, Kim Taehyung was pretty sure some asshole was just throwing around with food. 

Oh how Taehyung hated baloney. It reminded him of his second year in high school where this one kid called Minhyuk got dared to eat a chewed up baloney sandwich during science-lab and swallowed it whole. That was  _super nasty_ , and apparently slightly traumatic. 

"All young witches are expected to gather in front of the main hall, didn't you hear?" A gruff voice rudely interrupted Taehyung's train of thoughts. He languidly turned around to find a fragile looking boy standing behind himself,  scrawny arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the taller boy with a questioning look on his face. Even though he was smaller than Taehyung, he definitely looked older. And vaguely pissed off for some unknown reason. 

"How would you know I'm a witch?" That came out of Taehyung's mouth before he could stop himself. Witch reflexes. Even though witches became more common in this modern day and age, people still liked to take advantage of them and ask them for favors so Taehyung would be rather reluctant about showing his nature. The smaller boy in front of him  _probably_  raised his brows (Taehyung couldn't tell for sure, his messy bangs covered up half of his face) and then proceeded to point at Taehyung's crotch. 

"I could see your wand poking out from your pants." Believe it or not, but that wasn't a sexual innuendo. There was, in fact, an actual wand in Taehyung's pant pocket. You see, exciting things don't really happen at summer camp. "Besides, you have the facial expression of someone who'd rather be anywhere but here. In other words, you gotta be one of us." He pointed back and forth between Taehyung and himself, indicating that he was a witch himself. 

It's true. Summer camp for the supernatural and magic beings only really sucks if you're a witch. The reason being that witches are the only ones that actually have to  _learn_  shit. The other beings get to play underwater volleyball and voltaic ping-pong whilst witches like Kim Taehyung had to bust their asses remembering complicated spells and bizarre ingredients for potions. Life just wasn't fair. Kim Taehyung just wanted to play some jungle speed and not think about things. Why did he always have to think about things?

Man, life would've been so easy if only Taehyung was better at playing the sax.  

The slender boy nodded his head, motioning Taehyung with his bony finger to follow him. Hoisting up his backpack over his shoulder, Taehyung did exactly that, a hop in his step to keep up with the older boy.  They passed the big courtyard where everyone was still chaotically trying to divide themselves into groups. The campsite was a big, bright green grassy field demarcated by a variety of bushes and shrubs enriched by thistles and thorns. A real pain when you get your sleeves stuck in those as you try to jump over them, Taehyung had figured out early on. To the right of the campsite was a lush forest, with a small trail running in between that allegedly lead to a creek. That was not where Taehyung and the smaller boy were heading, though. In fact, they were going the exact opposite direction towards the rather aged castle that definitely looked unimpressive compared to an actual witch university. It was just summer camp after all.  Witch university, by the way, was where Taehyung was heading once this dreadful summer would be over. Such thing as witch highschool simply didn't exist, as it would be stupid to learn teenagers how to dark magic and dangerous spells. Yes, Taehyung was definitely looking forward to attending university.  

A boisterous group of elves ran past them suddenly, snickering loudly as one of the bigger ones wearing a pair of flashy shades and some ugly purple cargo shorts bumped into Taehyung and pushed him up against Yoongi who easily caught him by the arm and steadied him. Surprisingly, the smaller boy wasn't as weak as his looks made him out to be. After Taehyung had composed himself once again, he frantically bowed his head and apologized, the other boy just waving him off as he watched the elves with squinted eyes. " _Assholes_." he muttered, heaving his small backpack a bit higher over his shoulder. 

Nearing the main entrance, Taehyung could spot a tall boy carrying a huge bag full of intricate looking equipment making his way towards one of the instructors who patted him on the back amiably. He seemed to be the only one of his kind in the whole camp, seeing as his group consisted of no one else but him. 

"Who's  _that_?" Taehyung spoke up before he could stop himself. 

Yoongi squinted in the direction Taehyung pointed in and shrugged apathetically. "I don't know. I heard he's a buster."

"He can see ghosts and shit?" Taehyung eyes grew in delight, his heart starting to beat faster in excitement. Taehyung always wanted to meet a ghostbuster. Not only do they just capture evil spirits, they have the gift to see and communicate with the undead. Which is, according to Taehyung, definitely the sickest shit next to quantum teleportation.  "Neat, I've never met a buster in my entire life!"

"Yeah, but he's fucking weird though." The smaller boy seemed to get slightly out of breath as the pair climbed the seemingly infinite amount of stairs up to the main entrance. "Plus, he got caught doing meth in the bathroom last year during the blue moon festival. What a fuckass." he added for good measure. 

Taehyung held out his hand for the small boy to grab onto and pulled him up the last pair of stairs. "I'm Taehyung, by the way."

"Yoongi." he nodded. 

The main hall was rather narrow and completely crammed with witches trying to dig their way to the front. One of them nearly jabbed Taehyung in the eye with their elbow and didn't even bother to apologize. Taehyung guestimated there were around, maybe a little less than 40 witches? Anyways, it was much more magical beings in one place than what he was used to back in Daegu, his hometown. He'd be lucky if he met one witch that wasn't his family in a whole month. Elves though... they were absolutely  _everywhere_. 

From where he was standing, Taeghyung could vaguely see a male teacher in the front desperately trying to get the attention of the young students. He waved his hands frantically in the air before fumbling in his pockets for what seemed to be some kind of whistle, dropping it to the floor when an excited female witch bumped into him with her rather bulky suitcase. Taehyung felt strange. There was a curious tension hanging in the air and Taehyung started feeling a little claustrophobic. In fact, he wasn't just feeling it, he was actually getting pushed to the front, the crowd of students getting rowdy for some reason that was unknown to Taehyung. The boy himself was definitely feeling anxious. Someone in front of Taehyung, a young male with soft eyes that seemed to smile, hiding behind round, thickly framed spectacles took it upon himself to block the students with his broad shoulders and tell them to calm down. His stupidly good looks and shiny hair managed to collectively baffle a big chunk of the students (including Taehyung) surrounding him for a good 5 seconds before a bunch of the girls started squealing and giggling loudly. At this point, Taehyung felt as if he was being crushed like a brittle peanut and tried to dig his way out towards the side of the room with his bony elbows. 

Luckily for Taehyung, he was as tall if not taller than most witches in the hall so it wasn't hard to spot Yoongi, who was trying to not get smothered by someone's backpack on the far left close to the exit. Taehyung yelled out to him, his voice barely distinguishable from the blaring uproar caused by the many students, ultimately failing to grab his attention. It was then that Taehyung noticed some suspicious behavior from the corner of his eyes. Two young boys, one blonde, one with bright orange hair, both sporting matching face masks that covered their mouths were hiding behind one of the building's pedestals near the far end of the entrance hall. Squatted down on ground level, both seemed to have a certain twinkle in their eyes that was unfamiliar to the young witch himself, making him all the more curious. Something about them drew Taehyung in completely, enchanted perhaps. He watched the peculiar duo, drawing a sharp breath as his dark eyes focus on the baby blonde boys' plump lips that seemed to be grinning as he spoke words that Taehyung couldn't hear. For a split second, the boy caught Taehyung's gaze briefly, eyes widening in curiosity before getting pulled away by his friend. Just like that, the spell was broken. Confused as to why they both started sprinting off, Taehyung tried his best to get away from the crowd to follow them but instead got dragged into a sudden wave of students pushing forward. 

For only a second, though it all seemed to happen in slow motion, Taehyung's saw a flash of a bright white light as he got knocked to the floor by a hard hit to his skull. Immediately after, there was a huge bang followed by a thick cloud of violet smoke. People started screaming and running everywhere, pushing and pulling anything and everyone out of their way. In the midst of the chaos, someone stumblingly stepped on Taehyungs hand, making him groan out loud and curse violently as he clutched it in pain. His nose was bleeding. Why was his damn nose bleeding? 

Taehyung remained still on the ground as the hall emptied out like a bucket with a leak in it, students rushing to get back to the courtyard. As the smoke started to evaporate, Taehyung was able to orientate himself more clearly.  He coughed a couple of times to get the smoke out of his lungs as he tried to lift himself off the ground, immediately wincing when his throbbing hand profusely protested. 

Taehyung had already accepted his fate and decided to give up and spend the rest of his shitty day on the filthy floor when a strong pair of hands emerged from within the fog and fished him off the ground roughly. 

"You're in _big trouble_ , young man."

 


End file.
